objectmayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Jigsaw
Jigsaw, labeled The Loner, is a female contestant on Object Mayhem. She is a member of Team Fishers and later the Dancing Candles. She is currently competing in Season 2. Appearance From episodes 1-6, Jigsaw appears as a puzzle piece with grass, a sky and a half sun as her picture. As of episode 7, she had a major redesign with a colorful green and blue design. Personality Jigsaw appears to be an outcast. She always attempts to be friends with anyone, but it always goes horribly wrong. Whether she's trying to socialize with Ice Cream and Toast and being rejected viciously, or trying to play a game with Button involving something provoking his fears, she is still a kind and gentle person. Apparently, the reason people dislike her is because of the way she smells. She fixes that in episode 12, only to be eliminated. Coverage Season 1 In "Unusual But Good", when the teams were being picked, Phone asks Burrito if Sharpener and Jigsaw could join the team and he accepts. Later in the episode, Jigsaw and Phone are both told to take the edges of the blocks. Jigsaw does not speak in this episode. In "Find It!", when Burrito violently kicks Button, Jigsaw agrees with Phone in saying it was mean to do so. She also exclaims that Button was the only team member that lacked arms, awkwardly leading to Sharpener stating he was armless too. Robot Frenzy When Burrito furiously belts Button off a cliff, Jigsaw runs in and states that what Burrito had done was not nice. She then decides to give Burrito a taste of his own "medicine" by also throwing him off the cliff. Drawn Together Jigsaw is seen trying to be friends with Bouncy Ball, Ice Cream, and Toast, but they all reject Jigsaw and don't care about her choices. She is then seen crying. At the elimination, she got the least amount of votes at 88. During the challenge, she drew a picture of Button and her becoming friends while he says that never even happened. After getting a zero, Jigsaw states she doesn't need a good rating or friends because she thinks she has loads of friends already. A Space Odyssey Jigsaw puts on a perfume that doesn't smell like brussels sprouts, so everybody is nice to her. At elimination, she is tied with Button for the most votes. Calculator decides to hold a tiebreaker where Jigsaw is eliminated. Trivia *Until Episode 12, no one wanted to be Jigsaw's friend because she smelt like brussell sprouts (worse than oatmeal raisin cookies), and no one liked them, so she got treated with the best smelling thing in the world to get friends for a change. *Jigsaw has her own pillow, as revealed in Calculator's dream - shouldn't everyone on OM have a pillow? *She appeared in Shape Battle In Episode 3a and 3b. *Jigsaw seems to be an outcast *She's the only female contestant in Team Fishers. *She is the only eliminated contestant in Season 1 who didn't get hit by a bowling ball, as she was on the moon with the other contestants that time. *She's the only member of Team Fishers to join Season 2. Gallery 210px-Jigsaw pose 1.png 180px-ACWAGT Jigsaw Pose.png Jigsaw New.png Jigsaw 2.png Jigsaw 3.png Jigsaw 4.png Jigsaw 5.png Jigsaw 6.png|Sad Jigsaw Jigsaw wants to play Connect 4.png|Jigsaw wants to play Connect 4 with Ice Cream Jigsaw votes burrito.png|Jigsaw votes for Burrito. Jigsaw and Notebook.PNG|Jigsaw getting hit by Cupcake's taser George4.png George2.png George1.png Screen Shot 2016-07-06 at 2.07.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-06 at 2.07.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-06 at 1.33.20 PM.png A205220a1fca8f6f98cd81793de76729.png Many weird faces.PNG Maxresdefault.jpg 2Face.png 23Face.png 3Face.png 4Face.png 5Face.png JigsawNEW.png Jigsaw2019.png Screen Shot 2016-07-06 at 2.06.12 PM.png OM SEASON 2 CAST.png Om8.png Hit and Miss Thumb.jpg OM LOGO OFFICIAL 2013.png Phone Eliminated.png|Jigsaw on the side of Phone Jigsaw, Dice, Tune, Cupcake.png Jigsaw and Perfume.png SadJigsaw.png Jigsaw Portrait Greyscale.png Untitled38 20190831185627.png Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Team Fishers Category:Contestants Category:Team Dancing Candles Category:Eliminated Category:Dancing Candles Category:Characters who appeared on another object show Category:Characters Category:Green Category:Fisher Category:Alone Category:Nice Category:Sad Category:Needed friends Category:Cute Category:Jerks Category:Antagonists